libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrifying Blow (feat)
Prerequisite(s): Str 19, Power Attack, Intimidate 5, claw or slam natural attack. Benefit: You can use your claw or slam attack to attempt an awesome blow combat maneuver, as if you had the Awesome Blow feat. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Strength modifier (minimum 1) against creatures of your size or smaller. A successful combat maneuver check deals claw or slam damage, as appropriate, and pushes the target back 10 feet and knocks it prone, as normal for an awesome blow. This feat serves in place of the normal prerequisites for Awesome Blow, and if you take Awesome Blow it also serves in place of all other prerequisites for Mighty Blow. If you have Awesome Blow, you can use Terrifying Blow as often as desired. In addition, you are considered to be one size category larger when using the awesome blow combat maneuver. When you succeed on an awesome blow combat maneuver, as a free action you can force one creature within 30 feet to succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + your base attack bonus + your Strength modifier) or be shaken for 1 round. For every 5 points by which your combat maneuver check exceeds the DC, you may force an additional creature to save or become shaken. Creatures that cannot see you and your target are immune to this effect. If you have Awesome Blow, Mighty Blow, and Improved Bull Rush, you can make use Terrifying Blow in place of an attack, including as an attack action, in place of an attack of opportunity, or in place of one attack made during a full-attack action or when using Spring Attack. You cannot use Terrifying Blow more than once per round. In addition, if roll a natural 20 on your combat maneuver check, you can make a second combat maneuver check against the same CMD; any bonuses you gain that apply to confirming critical hits apply to this roll. If you again meet or exceed the target’s CMD, your maneuver deals double your normal claw or slam attack damage while also pushing your target back twice as far (and causing double damage if it hits an intervening obstacle). In addition, all enemies within 30 feet must save or become shaken for 1 round. While this functions similarly to a critical hit from an attack, effects and feats which affect critical hits have no effect on your Terrifying Blow. Special: This feat may be taken multiple times; each time it is taken, you are considered to be an additional size category larger when using the awesome blow combat maneuver, and the DC to avoid becoming shaken after witnessing your successful maneuver increases by 2. In addition, if you push a creature back with a successful combat maneuver and it strikes another creature or object, that creature or object takes 1d6 points of damage (2d6 if you confirmed a critical hit), plus an additional 1d6 points of damage for every time after the first you have selected his feat. Category:Source: Ultimate Kineticist Compendium Category:Combat feats Category:Feats